Tu hi mera sukoon
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Hi,i am here again...idea is given by Katiiy...thanks dear for this awesome idea... Daya is having fever...missing his Abhi...Shreya & Tarika are taking care of him...see what happens next...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****HI EVERYONE….I AM HERE WITH A NEW STORY…SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE….BUT I WILL UPDATE FAST IF U GIVE ME ENOUGH REVIEW….WARNA AP LOGOKO WAIT KRNA HOGA…ACTUALLY I AM NOT OK TODAY….FEELING ILL…BUT I JUST WANNA START IT…..**

**SPECIAL NOTE:IDEA &amp; CONCEPT OF THIS STORY IS GIVEN BY KATIIY…..HER IDEA IS REALLY NICE…..HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS STORY…**

**ABT STORY:ABHI IS IN MISSION…..DAYA IS ILL…HE IS MISSING HIS BUDDY…..SHREYA &amp; TARIKA ARE TAKING CARE OF HIM…SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…..**

**HERE WE GO…PLSS ENJOY…..**

A DARK NIGHT….A MAN IS WALKING…NONE IS WITH HIM…..HE IS LOOKING SCARED….HE WANTS SOMEONE BESIDE HIM…A FEAR OF LONELINESS IS COVERING HIS WHOLE BODY….HE THOUGHT THAT HE HAS LOST ALL….TODAY NONE IS THERE TO TAKE HIM OUT FROM THE DARK PLACE…HE STARTED RUNNING VERY FAST….BUT SUDDENLY HE COLLIDED WITH A BRICK &amp; HE FELL…..HIS FOOT WAS BLEEDING…..

HE CRIED IN PAIN…aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh….Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

He got up in jerk…..the lady who was sleeping in the chair socked &amp; ran to him….

The lady:si…sir….sir kya hua?aap thik ho sir?(she was patting his back)….sir…hum hai sir….kuch nehi hua…..

But he was wet in sweat….his body was shivering due to fear…but due to weakness he fell on bed…the lady sat in disappointment….where as the other lady came &amp; said….

The lady:kya hua Shreya?Daya ne chikha kyu?

Shreya:pata nehi Tarika…..shayad koi bura swapna dekha unhone….

Tarika(sadly):isse to bohot zyada halucination ho raha hai….but fever me ye natural hai….

Shreya:muse bohot buri lag rahi hai Daya sir ke haalat dekhke…..4 dino se hum kuch nehi kar paye….

Tarika:use Abhijeet ki zarurat hai Shreya…..aur iska mission to aab tak khatam nehi hua….

Shreya:par Daya sir ki halat to bigarti hi ja raha hai…..aise to unhe aur takleef hoga….

Tarika:I think hume ek baar se consult karna chahye…..wo inke house-physician hai…..

Shreya:apke paas unka number hai?

Tarika:number to nehi hai….par unka chember kaha hai ye main janta hu…

Shreya:par Tarika iss haal me hum unhe bahar kaise le jaye…..

Tarika:jana to padega hi….oh!agar ye Abhi aa jata na to sab thik ho jata…

Here Daya was mumbling something …Abhi…Abhi…..tum kahan ho….A…Abh…Abhi….

Tarika came near to him…

Tarika(placing her hand on Daya's head):Daya…Daya….Abhi aa jayega,…..tum shaant ho jayo…..hum hai na….

Here tears came in Shreya's eyes…..

Tarika(hold her):Shreya plsss be strong ….agar tum tut jaogi to isse kaun sambhalega?

Shreya:muzse aur dekha nhi jata….aap kuch kijiye na…plss….

Tarika:cool down…..chalo Daya ko gari me bithayo…...

Shreya:kaise?

Tarika:karna to padega hi….

Tarika:Daya…Dayaa…tum uth paoge?

But Daya didn't answr….

Tarika:yaar Shreya ise uthana humare baas ki baat nehi hai….

Shreya:to phir wo high power tablet khilate hai…..

Tarika:lekin Shreya itne high dose roz dena thik nhi hai….injection de du?

Shreya:thik hai….

Tarika was giving injection…..Daya was crying in pain….

Daya:aaaaahhhhhh…kya kar rahe ho?

Tarika:Daya abhi thik ho jayega….tum plsss hilna mat…..

But Daya was not in control….it created a mess…..

Shreya was holing him tightly…

Tarika:ho gayi…oh no!yar isko to Abhi hi sambhal sakta hai…..

Shreya:lekin hum kya kare?

Tarika:filhaal to iss injection se thora kaam hoga…..phir dekhte hai…

In this ACP called Shreya….

Acp:Shreya,Daya kaisa hai?

Shreya:sir unhe to fever aur barh gaya hai….

Acp:lekin tumhe buro aana padega…..aur Tarika ko bhi lab ana hoga…

Shreya:kya?sir lekin Daya sir ke haalat boht kharab hai…hum unhe akela chodke kaise jaye?

Acp:main samaz raha hu…..lekin Abhijit,Rajat mission pe hai…head quartar me meeting hai to muse bhi janaa hoga….Sachin Delhi me hai…..yahan kitna kaam pada hai….aana to padega Shreya…..aur Salunkhe to Shimla me hai…lab ka kaam kaun dekhega?

Shreya:ok sir….hum aate hai…..

Acp:thik hai…..

Shreya narrated all to Tarika…

Tarika:ACP sir bhi sahi hai Shreya…..par Daya?

Shreya:koi neend ki dawa de do…taki unhe thora aaram mile…..

Tarika:Shreya itna dawa lena health ke liye acha nehi hai…..phir bhi….de deti hu…

They gave him a sleeping pill….went for work…..whole day Daya was sleeping…..but in the evening he got up….he was very thirsty…but the glass was empty…

Daya:aaahhh….pani ,…pani bhi nehi hai.!Abhiiiiii…..

He tried to came downstairs….but due to dizziness he fell from stairs….his forehead was bleeding….he lost consciousness…..

Suddenly the bell rang…..but after so many rings none opened the door…..he was tensed this time…..so he opened the door with duplicate key…but as soon as he saw Daya's conditon…..he screamed….

The man:Dayaaaaaaaaa…..He came near to him &amp; placed his head on his lap….took out his handkerchief &amp; covered his forehead…..

Daya(mumble):Abhiiii….A..Abhi….

Tears came in Abhi's eyes…..

Abhi:Daya teri haalat itna kharab hai….par kisine muse nehi bataya….tuse itna bukhar hai….

He took Daya in his arms….lied him down on his bed….shocked to see the room full of medicines…..everything was in great mess….he went &amp; came back with a bowl of cold water,first-aid….he cleared his wound…did first-aid…Daya's fever lowered down a bit…..his ph rang….

Abhi:haan sir….

Acp:Abhijeet acha hua tum aa gaye…Daya ki tabiyat bohot khaarab hai….

Abhi:hmm…janta hu sir,,par abhi wo thora thik hai,….main aa gaya hu na…

Acp(smile):jaanta hu…aab tum sambhalo apne bhai ko….bye..

Abhi(smile):haan bye sir…

**A/N:SO SO SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE,…..BUT I AM REALLY VERY ILL…..**

**KATIIY:KAISI LAGI?**

**OK SO U GUYS,,PLS DON'T BE LAZY &amp; REVIEW FAST…..NO REVIEW,NO UPDATE….**

**BYE….GOD BLESS YOU ALL….SRIJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:GUYS,THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY….&amp; TO THEM WHO WANT LONGER CHAPTER,GUYS,I HAVE ALREADY SAID THAT I WILL UPDATE SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE FAST…AS MY STUDIES ARE STARTED I AM NOT HAVING ENOUGH TIME…..HOPE U UNDERSTAND….**

**THANKS TO:GUEST(PLSSSS IF U CAN MENTION UR NAME)…CIDCOP,DAREYA,MORNING GALAXI,JYOTHI,R&amp;R,RAVEENA,JYOTI,SWEET PARI(APKE REQUEST PE BHI LIKHUNGI…WAIT),ADITI,REENU,ANHAL,PRIYA,RITESH,ANKITA,SHILPA,SHANAVI,ZOOMRA,KRITIKA(HOPE APKO APKI SPECIAL BAAT ISME MIL JAYEGI….),SS,NAINA,BINT-A-ABID,KATIIY(ONCE AGAIN THNX FR THIS IDEA)POONUM(THANKS FR READING FROM OFFICE…LOVE U),SHILPAM,RIYA(I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF UR REVIEW..I THINKS THERE IS SOME WORD MISSING..SORRY!)….SORRY IF I FORGOT ANY NAME….**

**THANKS TO ALL THE GUESTS…..I DON'T KNOW IF U R ONE/MANY….SO PLSSS MENTION SOMETHING…**

**SPECIAL NOTE:THANKS GUYS….APKE "GET WELL SOON" SE MAIN BILKUL FIT HU…..**

**ABT STORY:I AM GOING TO END IT NOW…..OR IT WILL BE SPOILT…..APLOG BHI BORE HO JAYENGE…N I WILL NOT GET TIME TOO DUE TO STUDY PRESSURE…..**

**HERE WE GO…..PLSSSS ENJOY…**

Abhi was rubbing Daya's hair….he was worried to see his brother's condition….he called someone…..

The man:are Abhijeet saab,itne dino baad humari yaad?

Abhi:yaad to ata hai bhai…par ye kaam se chutkara hi nehi milta….

The man:acha bolo….sab thik hai na?

Abhi:nehi Aryan…Daya ko kafi zyada fever hai….tum ekbaar a sakte ho?

Aryan:haan bilkul a sakta hu…30 min me pouchta hu…..bye..

Abhi:thankz ….bye…..

Daya was trying to open his eyes…

Abhi(softly):Daya…..Daya…

Daya:bo….boss…..

Abhi(smile):haan Daya…..main yaha hu….tere paas…tu chinta mat kar yaar…

Daya(hold his hand tightly):Abhi….tu…tum…kaha…kahan the?

Abhi:Awwwww….mera bachcha….main to mission pe tha meri jaan…(Katiiy::happy?)

Daya:Abhi…muse bohot takle…takleef…

Abhi:Daya….tum pls batein mat karo…..tu pehle thik ho ja….hum phir baat krenge…..bohot sare….abhi tu pls so ja…

Daya slept holding his hand tightly….Abhi slowly removed his hand…..&amp; checked those medicines…

Abhi:ye itne high power medicines….yahan tha kaun?...Daya to ye sab dawai se dur bhagta hai…..to phir?

He called ACP…..

Acp:haan Abhijit…

Abhi:sir…..yaha ghar me itne sare dawai kaise aye?i mean yaha koi tha kya?

Acp:haan 4 din se to Tarika aur Shreya thi wahan….kyu kuch hua kya?

Abhi:sir itne high dose se to Daya bohot zyada weak ho gaya hai…jab main ghar aya to ye niche gira pada tha…..

Acp:galti to mera hi hai…..

Abhi:sir?

Acp:darasal Abhijit aaj hq me official meeting tha to main nehi tha…Rajat,tum,Sachin,Daya koi bhi nehi tha…..upar se Salunkhe bhi nehi hai….to maine un dono ko bula liya tha…

Abhi:kya?sir aap jante the na Daya ka haalat?

Acp:Abhijt pls muse galat mat samjho….main unhe nehi bulata….par buro me ek saath 2 cases report hua tha…..main kya krta?kaam bhi to zaruri hai…..aur phir uspe forensic judge ke bhi zarurat thi…..

Abhi:I understand sir…..its ok….maine Aryan ko bula liya hai….wo ata hi hoga….aur abhi uska fever thora kam hai…

Acp:thik hai …aur Tarika aur Shreya bhi pouchti hogi…..abhi rakhta hu,….

Abhi:ok sir…..

Acp:apna aur uska khayal rakhna….bye….

Abhi:bye sir…..

Here Abhi was thinking about Daya…..same time the door bell rang….Abhi opened the door…

Abhi:tum dono?

Tarika:tum kab aye?

Abhi:baas thori der pehle…..aao na…ander ayo….

They both entered….

Abhi:coffee loge?

Shreya:no sir…thank u….sir…wo..

Abhi(smile):Daya sir ka fever thora kam hai…aap chahe to khud dekhke aa sakte ho…..

Shreya(blush):sir….wo..,main baas aise hi….

Tarika(press her arm):cmn Shreya…tumhari pure din ka intazar khatam hua….aab kyu wait kr rhi ho?

Abhi:Shreya jao…..mil lo…..

Shreya went….

Abhi:baitho Tarika…

They both sat in sofa….

Abhi:Tarika….Daya ko fever kabse hua?

Tarika:wo to jis din tum gaye usi din ek case ke kaam mein Daya baarish me bhig gaya…..fever to tabse hi hai…

Abhi:rain-coat ki kami thi kya?(angry)..

Tarika:Abhi plss cool down…sab kuch baas achanak se hua to…..

Abhi:muse to pata tha ki main jayunga to kuch na kuch zarur hoga….ye Daya na kabhi khudka khayal nhi rakhta…(worried)…

Tarika:Abhiiiii,,,,,,plsss wo thik ho jaye to jee bhar ke daat lena…..ok?

Abhi:lekin Tarika tum itne efficient doct ho ke bhi itne high dose ek sath kaise de sakti ho?

Tarika:I know its my fault….lekin Daya ko kafi zyada fever tha….aur humne to use hospital le jaane ki bhi kosis ki thi par Daya to mana hi nehi….to hum ghar pe hi uska treatment kr rhe the…use zabardasti krna humse nehi hua…..

Abhi:isse to na mere bina koi handle hi nehi kr sakta…..

Tarika:lekin maine jo injection di thi usse to fever thora kam hona chahye….

Abhi:haan….thora kam hai….maine Aryan ko call kiya hai…..aur isse to aab tak aajana chahye tha…

Meanwhile Shreya came….

Tarika:kyu Shreya jee….aab shanti?

Shreya(shyly):kya aap bhi na….par Daya sir ko to thik se hosh hi nehi hai…..

Abhi:hmmm….baas ye Aryan aajaye…

Same time door bell rang…Abhi opened…..

Abhi:kya yaar itne der laga di…

Aryan:sorry boss!kash ye Mumbai k traffic mera personal property hota…to baat baan jata…..

Abhi:acha aab chal….udhar Daya saab to behosh pade hai…

Aryan:haan haan chalo…..

They went to Daya's room…Aryan checked him…

Abhi:kuch bol na….kya hua?(he was too much tensed)..

Aryan:bohot gadbad hai boss….

Abhi(scared):kisme?Daya thik hai na?

Aryan:tumhare dimag me gadbad hai….

Abhi(shock):matlab?

Aryan:are c,mn yaar,,,,baas fever hi to hai…itna ghabrane wali kya baat hai?

Abhi:uff!dara diya tumne…

Aryan:Abhijeet saab…itne me hi dar gaye aap?

Abhi:tum kya janoge ki Daya mere liye kya hai?

Aryan:are mere dost…main janta hu…..lekin itna tension lene wali kuch nehi hai….phir jo dawai isse pehle diya hai usse kaam bhi hua hai….haan thora weak ho gaya hai…par thik ho jayega…akhir bhai kiska hai?

Abhi:tumhara kuch nehi ho sakta….coffee lo na….

Aryan:nehi yaar aaj nehi…..aaj thora kaam hai…..tum Daya ka khayal rakho…I hope ye kal tak stable ho jayega….actually he needs u…..

Abhi:yeah I know…..thik hai yaar….kal ph krta hu tuse….

Aryan:ok bye….

But suddenly he turnrd back…

Abhi:kya hua?

Aryan:bhabi jee se mile bina kaise jau?

Tarika blushed…..

Abhi:tuse aur koi kaam nehi hai?

Aryan:acha ye kaun hai?

Tarika:ye Daya ka ….

Aryan:samaz gaya…bhabi jee….apki naam?

Shreya(smile):Shreya…

Aryan:Daya+Shreya…nice match…..waise Abhi+Tarika bhi kafi ache hai….

Abhi:Aryannnnnnnnn…

Aryan:bye….he ran…..trio laughed….

Tarika:so Abhijeet….aab hum bhi chlte hai…tum ho to Daya ka koi tension nehi hai…..

Abhi:main chod du?

Shreya:nehi sir,…hum gari laye hai…we can go….

Abhi:ok good…

Tarika:kuch problm hui to bejijhak call krna…..bye..

Shreya:bye sir…

Abhi:bye &amp; thanks mere Daya ka khyal rakhne k liye….

Tarika:Abhi…aise nehi bolte….Daya humara bhi kuch lagta hai…

Shreya:bilkul….

Abhirika looked at her….she blushed…

Tarika:Shreya….we r getting late,,,,,,,,chale?

Shreya:chalo….

They went…..Abhi prepared food….went to Daya's room….

Abhi placed the food tray on table…..

Abhi(rub his hair):Daya…Daya,,,,,,,

Daya slowly opened his eyes…..smiled….Abhi too…..

Abhi:khana kha lo…..chalo utho…..

Abhi helped him to sit…

Daya:Abhi….

Abhi(took the food in spoon):hmm…

He fed him…

Daya(hold his hand):Abhi…..i missed u…

Abhi(pat his cheek):janta hu meri jaan…..par tune apna khayal bhi nehi rakha….this is not fair Daya…

Daya:haan to tum aagaye ho na….aab tum rakhlo….(kiddish)

Abhi:aww,,,,tu na bohot cute hai Daya…..

Daya:janta hu….sab bolte hai…

Abhi:acha ?kaun bolta hai?

He was feeding him in middle…

Daya:chodo na….ye batao tumhara mission kaisa raha?

Abhi:acha tha…lekin Daya tu itne ache se baat kr rha hai,,,,,Shreya ke ane ke baad…..koi magic kiya hai kya isne?

Daya(shyly):Abhi…plss…main thik hu…isse tumhe acha nhi laga?

Abhi:batein banana tuzse sikhna chahye…..chal kha le…..

After eating Abhi helped him to lie down….

Daya:Abhi pata hai…..kal na..kal na maine ek bura swapna dekha tha…..yaar..main na boht dar gaya tha…

Abhi:Daya…hota hai fever mein…..tum chinta mat karo…sab thik ho jayega…..

Daya(hold his hand):Abhi….tum kabhi jaoge to nehi na muse chodke?

Abhi:nehi Daya…..kabhi nehi…kabhi bhi nehi…

Daya:to phir mere paas raho…

Abhi:main tere paas hi hu Daya….chlo abhi tum ankh bandh karo…

Daya:Abhi…..

Abhi:no Daya….no talking now…..kal hum bohot batein krenge…lekin abhi so ja….plss…

Daya slept due to weakness…Abhi was rubbing his hairs,….

Abhi:tum mere liye anmol ho Daya…aur mere hote hue tuse kabhi kisi bhi cheez ki kami nehi hogi…..kabhi koi takleef nehi hogi…..i promise…

He pat his head….

Abhi:love u Daya…

**Yaaron dosti…..badi hi haseen hai….**

**Ye na ho to…kya phir….bolo ye zindegi hai..**

He also slept there…

**A/N:GUYS,FOR ME THIS IS THE END…NOW IF U WANT ANY NEW CHAPTER U TELL ME WHAT DO U WANT TO SEE!N IF U DON'T TELL ME I WILL NOT CONTINUE IT FURTHER…**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW….N IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEW FOR MY OTHER STORY"K.H.G.T.B.M.B.D.W"….I WILL NOT UPDATE…**

**N ISSE ZYADA LONGER CHAPTER MUZSE NEHI HOGI,….JITNI DIMAG ME AYI SAB LIKH DI…**

**N AS USUAL EK REVIEW KARNE ME HATH PE DARD NEHI HONA CHAHYE…DARD HUI TO MUSE DIKHA DENA…..IM GOING TO BE A DOCTOR…ACHI KHASI TREATMENT KAR DUNGI…**

**OK….HERE MY SPEECH ENDS…..TAKE CARE…LOVE U ALL…GOD BLESS U…..SRIJA**


End file.
